


Hooked!

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: SidLink Alternate Meets [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternative Meet, Alternative Universe- Link is not a Hero, Blood, Gen, Let’s choose to ignore, Pre-ship, Stories between updates, The rain is a character, Traveler Link, Zoras are super antisocial, about lips, and the physics, basically crack, self indulgent, the fishhook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Link successfully makes a fishing Rod, and a big catch!





	Hooked!

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my best friend for this
> 
> Unbetad, all mistakes are mine

“I did it!” Link shouted victoriously. “A working fishing rod!” He looked at his rod with a big grin, jumping up and down excitedly. He cast a glance into the river below. Lanyaru region had been rich with fish so far, but they were fast. Link had suspected there was some kind of predator around the area and made a rod, attempting to catch whatever was eating the smaller fish with it. Hopefully it was edible. Link reached out to his side and grabbed a Mighty Carp, which seemed to be a popular fish for this predator. It was so fast Link almost didn’t catch it— he’d had to bait it close with a mushroom on his line, and then blow it up to get it. He hooked it on his rod, (he was still very proud of it) and threw it into the river. Hopefully the experience he got catching the Carp would be enough to handle the rod well. The predator couldn’t have been  _ that _ big, right?

Nearly an hour passed with no bites. Link grit his teeth in frustration and reeled his line in, stomping angrily upriver. He suspected that the octorok had caused the predators to be scarce, hence why he had caught the carp there. Maybe if he went back to the area where he’d had no luck catching carp, he could find the predator. He cast his line in again, trying to be patient.

_ Plop! _

Link felt a raindrop on his head. “Oh, not now.” He grumbled. Another one hit his hands still on the line, then he quickly became soaked by the heavy rain. “ _ Come on!”  _ He screamed at the sky in frustration. His vision blurred in the rain, and he considered calling it quits. He’d been fishing for nearly five hours total now, adding in the time it took to make the rod, catch the carp, and so forth. “It’s a fresh carp, come on, I know this is where you hunt…” He was willing to brave it. His stomach demanded it. He wiggled the rod back and forth, trying to cause a kind of disturbance. Still nothing. He couldn’t even tell if the splashes nearby were from the rain or activity underwater. A chill shook him, making him sneeze. It was getting cold. He found a spot to set his rod down where it would still be upright among some rocks, resting it there while he searched for his warm doublet. He took off his shirt to change when he heard a clicking from his rod. He looked over curiously, seeing the tip trembling.

Something was biting!

Link threw his stuff under an overhang of the nearby cliff, darting to the rod just as it was shaken free of its confines. He was freezing cold but he refused to give up. The rain stung his skin and eyes while he pulled and reeled in, muscles burning with effort. “Come- on!” He grunted as he pulled it in. There was a splash from the water, close to the edge. Maybe he could get it to the shore, he thought, pulling the line sideways. Another splash, a bit more frantic.

_ Yes! _

Link bit his lip to concentrate, trying to ignore the biting cold of the weather and reel in his line. Whatever it was, it was big. Link could eat for days! He wrestled with his line for several minutes, nearly being dragged into the river until he was able to ground himself behind a rock. Finally, with a big splash and a blur of red, something came up onto the riverbank. It was  _ massive. _ At first Link thought it was some kind of Staminoka Bass, but upon further inspection it looked like… “a person? Oh shit the hook!” Link dropped the line, racing over to try and help the giant river person, vision still blurred by the rain. The red person coughed repeatedly, and Link heard the telltale heaving sounds of water escaping lungs.

“‘Ifs f’tuck in my wip! Ow!” Link pulled a face.

“I am so sorry! I thought you were a big fish!” Link reached out blindly, trying to get to the person’s face. He grabbed something that protruded off…

_ Fins? _

“A Bit o’ he’p hee?” Link followed the voice, patting around until he found his fishing line. “That’s it, yeah,” the person said. Link found the hook flipped back through the person’s bottom lip.

“I-I don’t think I can get it out, I can’t see with all the rain!” Link squinted as well as he could and found himself staring down at a striking pair of golden eyes. “I’ll cut the line, hold on!” He pulled out his steel Lizal boomerang, using its sharp edge to cut the line.

“Ah!” The person said as the line was cut. Link narrowed his eyes again, trying to study the person’s face. In a voice that held a trace of an accent and the awkwardness of what was sure to be a mean swollen lip, the voice said: “you’re a Hylian! What are you doing so Far East? Are you lost on your way to a village?” It was masculine, although there was a lift to it that gave it an interesting depth of character.

“I’m a traveler!” Link responded, nearly shouting over the rain. He shielded his face with a hand, blinking away raindrops. He still could barely see, but he knew that the person was standing now, and he  _ towered _ over Link. He stayed looking at the figure’s midsection to not look into the rain. “I came here to find fish. When I noticed that there weren’t a lot of carp, I thought maybe there was a bigger predator that I could catch instead!”

“I see!” Although it sounded more like ‘I fee.’ “Well carp are a popular delicacy Among the Zora.”  _ Zora? _ Link had heard of them, but couldn’t recall seeing any. They were said to be a race of fishlike men and women who lived in a palace made of luminous stones, and their history went back thousands of years. Was this giant man a hungry Zora? He hoped Hylians weren’t on the menu! “What is your name, traveler?”

“I’m Link! Uh, dumb question here, are you a Zora, and if so, are you going to eat me?” The maybe-a-Zora laughed, and Link caught a quick glimpse of sharp teeth in the rain. Now he  _ really _ hoped he wasn’t on the menu.

“Eat you? Where in the world did that come from? Of course I won’t eat you! I am in fact a Zora, and we eat a consistent diet of fish and seafood!” Oh thank  _ Hylia.  _ “Since you’ve given me the honor of telling me your name and occupation, I suppose I should do the same. My name is Sidon, prince of the Zora!” Oh goddess. He didn’t know there was royalty in the water! Although it was hard to take him seriously with that fishhook in his mouth. Another chill struck link and he realized he was still shirtless. In front of a  _ prince! _

“Oh! um, let me put my shirt on.” That was a weird response to what Sidon had said, but he really was quite cold. He moved back to his items, footsteps sounding behind him while he dressed. With his warm doublet keeping him comfortable, he turned back around, not expecting to see Sidon directly behind him. Under the dry overhang of the cliff Link could see him better. He was a giant, that had been right. He had red and white skin, parts of his body covered in large fins trimmed in yellow and blue. His nose was a bit like a cat, a pink triangle underneath a large t-shaped pair of fins on his head that turned into a tail. The hook in his lip jutted out slightly with a small piece of line attached, bleeding. “Yikes,” Link said softly, looking at the hook. “Want me to get that out?” A tongue flicked out of Sidon’s mouth and over the hook, cleaning off the blood.

“If you don’t mind…” Link gestured for him to kneel down and Sidon obeyed, leaning into Link’s hands when they touched his face. Link ran a finger over his swollen lip, hissing through his teeth.

“I’m sorry about that,” Link said, moving his hands back.

“Your intentions were noble. Food is important to all races.” Sidon sent him a little smile, marred by the fishhook. “As long as you amend your mistake, all is forgiven.”

“This is going to hurt.” Link didn’t sugarcoat it. The guy was willing to forgive him, might as well be honest. “I’m sure it didn’t feel too good going in, and if it’s gone past the barbs, this is going to be even worse.” Sidon’s face hardened into a firm look and he nodded. Link pulled Sidon’s lip out slightly, watching his face for any signs of distress. He peeked under his lip, relieved to find it had gone through, but not enough to get all the way over the barbs. But those  _ teeth,  _ mother of Hylia. Link would have to be careful. He grabbed onto the curve of the hook and pulled down, feeling Sidon’s teeth clench a little harder together. It took a little wiggling, but eventually Link got the hook out. He got his hands away from Sidon’s mouth fast, wanting to put some distance between him and those deadly knives in his face.

“Ah, That was not pleasant.” Sidon put a hand to his jaw.

“Sorry,” Link mumbled, working on tying the hook back on to his line still on the rod. “Although I’m glad this didn’t snap. I worked hard on it.” Link pressed the hook into the wood where it wouldn’t poke anyone.

“It does look nice.” Sidon complimented. “And you were quite a worthy adversary. It’s not every day one hooks a Zora prince on their line.” Link chuckled. Hopefully, now that Sidon had forgiven him, Link could get to know him, maybe go visit his people and see if the legends were true about the Zora.

“I guess it isn’t.”

~ _ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of posted as an in-between updates for my fic Wild & Free, because I need a Legend of Zelda hit. Anyway, I’ll probably post a few of these in between updates as I go!


End file.
